


New Day

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [241]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tony lives, this felt like coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: The sun rose slowly, cresting over the devastation wrought by Thanos’ army, revealing the war-torn landscape and the battered, bleeding faces of the men and women who’d risen in defiance of his all-encompassing power.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [241]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	New Day

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves nervously* So....its been a minute but I'm happy to be back!
> 
> Prompt: Palm Kiss

The sun rose slowly, cresting over the devastation wrought by Thanos’ army, revealing the war-torn landscape and the battered, bleeding faces of the men and women who’d risen in defiance of his all-encompassing power. Stephen inhaled slowly, tasted the grit of ash on his tongue, the metallic ting of blood in his mouth, and let his eyes fall closed just as the warmth of sunlight touched his skin.

Behind him, the world was hushed, like it hadn’t quite caught up to their victory, and he reveled in it, knowing other parts of the world were now being plunged into the clamoring, clashing chaos of so many souls returned. The weight on his shoulders, the one that had settled like an old friend once he’d glimpsed the futures that awaited, did not lift. No, there was still too much to do, so much to fix, and to explain…so he’d take this brief moment of peace.

“Stephen?”

He tensed at the sound of his name being spoken in a voice weak with effort and exhaustion, couldn’t quite bring himself to turn around. In truth, it was cowardice and self-preservation that had kept him from watching how the final battle would end, the first time had been difficult enough. There had been a chance, slim and almost non-existent, that he might hear that voice again, listen to the way it caressed his name, that this wouldn’t end with one more light, the brightest of them all, being extinguished.

Deft fingers reached for him, presumptuous given how little the man knew of him, and caught in the fabric of his tunic. Grief twisted in his chest, a knot that had never really gone away, a sensation that had multiplied with the years and seemed to reach a crescendo now, tears stinging his eyes.

“Stephen?” Softer, coaxing, like he were a man who needed to be reasoned with, a man…nothing more than a man despite all the hell he’d forced on the world.

“Tony,” his name slipped from his cracked lips, hoarse with emotion, with uncertainty because even though there had been a chance, he couldn’t believe that he’d lived, that this was little more then an illusion conjured by his exhausted and treacherous mind.

Footsteps, metal grinding against rock and debris as he moved to stand in front of him. Stephen did not dare open his eyes, could not bare to face what he had done, the pain he had brought to a soul that was already so broken. The fingers gripping the sleeve of his tunic tugged lightly, shifted until he was curling his fingers around his wrist, firm and unforgiving.

Despite everything, the touch was grounding, a reminder that maybe, just maybe this was real. Still, it did little to calm the turbulent waters of his heart as he tried to reconcile all he had seen in the Time Stone, with the world he now lived in.

Stephen had been such a fool.

Tumbling headlong into love with a man he did not know, with a man whose bravery and determination was played out in front of his eyes with each defiant death, with each final rattle of his lung…there were few mistake he’d made that were so devastating. Part of him suspected, well, it wouldn’t be the first time a relic had a mind of its own, an agenda to enact. A bit of genius maneuvering to ensure he made the right choices, to make sure that he’d only break his own heart in the end.

Except, Tony was here, had somehow slithered his way through the false steps and inevitable demise that had awaited him. It was almost like the man himself could bargain with death, could be found wanting again and again and again.

“Open your eyes.”

Stephen did not want to. He could stand there, basking in the light of the rising sun for hours to come if only he’d be allowed to, felt he deserved some small reprieve from the torture of meeting Tony’s gaze, of meeting his eyes and loving him, knowing the mechanic saw only the man who’d gambled their lives.

“Please?” his tone was patient, earnest and Stephen was suddenly sure the man would stand there too, waiting for him for as long as it took.

There was a soft murmuring of voices, disbelieving exclamations of victory, sobs of joy and loss as the realization began to sink in, as those newly brought back to life breathed the relief of heartbeats and lungs, while those who’d never left drowned in the miracle of a new and old day shimmering into one.

Stephen felt the Cloak press against him, a quiet comfort, a gentle encouragement. Taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly, he opened his eyes and was struck by a sight of inexplicable beauty.

Tony stood in front of him, his suit long since having retracted into the housing unit, an almost teasing smile on his otherwise fragile expression. Blood slipped slowly down his temple, charting a path through the sweat and grime clinging to his skin, as behind him, the sun forced its rays through the dark clouds that rapidly receded with the dust cloud of distraction, of battle.

His eyes caught on Tony’s, sinking into their warm, knowing depths, the same ones he’d stared into before slipping to pieces. There was a difference though, where he expected there to be none. The betrayal, the horror that had looked back at him was nowhere in sight, quite the opposite as Tony looked at him with ruinous fondness, that spoke of wisdom far beyond Stephen’s comprehension in that moment.

Tony swallowed thickly, corners of his mouth trembling just a little, “there you are.” He murmured and Stephen felt his heart skip, breath coming short. “I was afraid I’d never get to see those eyes again.”

He could feel his brows furrow in disbelief, treacherous hope lighting in his chest, “how-”

The fingers on his wrist moved down until he was cradling the back of Stephen’s hand in his, until, with excruciating care, he could fit them together, fingers sliding between his without even the slightest bit of pain, “five years,” Tony whispered, like he hadn’t heard him at all. “Five years…I almost gave up on you.”

It was an admission tinged with guilt and Stephen spoke, needing to free him of his loathing, his doubt, “I knew you wouldn’t, you never did. Not once.”

Tony’s lips quirked up into a genuine smile as he lifted Stephen’s hand and placed a delicate kiss to his palm, the sensation, despite his numbed skin, spreading warmth throughout his body. Just like that, after all this time, he felt the weight on his shoulders slide away and his lungs filled with the first unlabored breath he’d had in years.


End file.
